BEIN
by FlameKeyoonKey
Summary: <html><head></head>" Everything he want, Everything he need, He found in you, No matter what they say, him gonna find a way to be with you, take him to the pleace of your sweet love, to realise what you do to him."</html>


BEIN

Terlelap di tempat tidur, selimut putih menghangatkan sebagian badannya, kaki hingga sebatas dada. Hembusan nafas pelan dan teratur , sepasang bola mata menatap dengan senyum di bibir, raut wajahnya terlihat lelah tidak beda jauh dengan dia yang sdang terlelap, namun sipemilik raut wajah lelah ini tersirat ekpresi senang saat berganti memperhatikan box kaca putih disampingnya.

Terlihat bayi mungil menggeliat namun kembali tenang saat tepukan tangan dari pria yang sedari tadi menjaganya disamping bayi itu.

" sstt, tidurlah sayang, ibu mu belum bangun, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika kau menangis." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang terus ia perlihatkan.

Saat ia, pria bersurai pirang itu tengah terhanyut memperhatikan bayi mungil yang masih terlihat berwarna merah itu tengah tertidur pulas dengan balutan selimut biru yang membuatnya hangat.

" Sehun." Suara parau terdengar di suasana sunyi ruangan pasien ini. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan bayi, pria tidur dan raut wajah lelah yang terpancar dari keduanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Tao." Sehun, nama pria bersurai pirang itu. Ia segera mendekati sosok yang ia tunggu membuka matanya sejak siang tadi dan kini membuka matanya di tengah malam.

" Selamat Tao, bayimu sehat." Ucap Sehun, sembari memeluk Tao, nama sosok yang tadi memanggil Sehun dan dia yang tertidur dengan tenang.

" Bayiku? Dia selamat?" Tao bertanya seolah pernyatan yang ia dengar dari Sehun, membuatnya tidak percaya.

" Apa yang kau katakan? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja dia selamat, dia bayi yang kuat Tao, meskipun kau berusaha untuk…" Sehun mengakhiri kalimatnya, dan perlahan membantu Tao agar sedikit bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

" Maafkan aku." Tao menunduk, memperlihatkan penyesalan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pagi ini.

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, mintalah maaf pada bayimu, dia sudah berjuang hidup untukmu dan untuknya."Sehun tersenyum lembut kearah Tao yang masih terlihat pucat dan bibirnya yang kering memperlihatkan bagaimana kondisinya sekarang.

" Aku ingin melihat bayiku." Pinta Tao, terlihat ia begitu ingin melihat bayinya, yang sudah ia jaga selama ini.

Sehun mendorong pelan box bayi kearah Tao, bayi itu sedikit menggeliat lucu, Tao menatap haru kearah bayinya. Ia tidak bisa sembunyikan rasa bahagianya dan sedih sekaligus pilu jika harus mengingat ke "masa itu".

" Biar ku panggilkan suster, aku belum berani mengendongnya, kau tunggu sebentar."ujar Sehun, yang diangguki oleh Tao. Sehun tersenyum saat melihat Tao begitu antusias melihat bayinya.

" Sayang," ujar Tao, dnegan setetes airmata menetes dipipinya, sang bayi hanya bisa menggeliat lucu dengan mata yang belum membuka sempurna.

Tak butuh waktu lama Sehun datang dengan dua orang, satu seorang dokter dan suster yang menangani Tao.

" Dokter Yoon akan memeriksamu sebentar." Kata Sehun pada Tao yang lagi-lagi diangguki oleh Tao.

Dokter Yoon segera melaksanakan tugasnya, dibantu dengan suster yang menamninya ia memeriksa keaadaan Tao, Dokter Yoon menatap haru kearah Tao yang terus menatap kearah sang buah hati.

" Kau akan segera menggendong putramu, jika kau sudah benar-benar pulih, luka operasinya masih rentan pendarahan, jangan terlalu banyak melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba, suamimu bisa membantumu menggendongnya." Ucap Dokter Yoon yang mengira Sehun adalah ayah biologis anak Tao, sementara itu Sehun terlihat menunduk dan Tao yang mengalikan pandangannya kearah lain.

" Terima kasih Dokter Yoon." Ucap Tao. Dokter Yoon mengangguk.

" Suster Kim, bantu Tuan Oh menggendong bayinya. Saya keluar dulu. Selamat malam Zi Tao." Tukas Dokter Yoon.

" Selamat malam Dokter." Jawab Sehun dan Tao.

" Tuan, biar saya bantu anda menggendong putra anda, mohon perhatikan caranya." Ujar Suster.

" Oh iya." Sehun segera mendekat kearah suster yang sudah siap akan mengambil bayi Tao dari box.

" Tuan, anda duduklah disamping Tuan Huang." Ujar Suster itu lagi, Sehun segera menurutinya dan duduk disamping Tao.

Tao terlihat tersenyum melihat Sehun yang terlihat gugup.

" Baiklah Tuan, ini bayi anda." Suster Kim menyerahkan bayi Tao kepada Sehun yang reflex Sehun segera menerimanya, dan ia terlihat sudah terbiasa padahal ini baru pertama kalinya. Tao tersenyum melihat Sehun yang ternganga tersenyum memperlihat ekpresi bahagia.

" Lihat Tao ini bayimu, dia tampan bukan? Dia mirip dengan denganmu, dan mirip dengannya." Ujar Sehun sembari mengarahkan bayinya kearah Tao dan menatap lekat kearah bayi Tao.

" Bayi anda sangat lucu Tuan dan sehat." Ucap Suster Kim.

" Terima kasih atas pujiannya suster Kim." Ucap Sehun, karna ia melihat Tao masih menatap haru kearah putranya.

" Suster bisa tolong ambil gambar kami bertiga? Handphonenya ada di sofa." Pinta Sehun. Suster Kim mengangguk dan bergegas mengambil handphone Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan lelehan airmata dipipi Tao, Sehun ikut merasa bahagia, melihat Tao mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, hartanya yang sangat berharga.

Tao memainkan tangannya di tangan mungil bayinya yang menyembul keluar, dan tanpa aba-aba suster Kim yang juga larut pada kebahagian kaduanya mengabadikan moment ketiganya dengan tanpa menunggu aba-aba karena menurutkan sayang jika harus terlewat begitu saja.

" Sayang, maafkan tindakan bodoh Ibumu ini." Ucap Tao sembari mengecup pelan kening sang buah hatinya, Sehun memposisikan bayinya agar memudahkan Tao untuk menciumnya.

Suster Kim yang melihat keintiman dari yang menurutnya pasangan ini, memilih melangkah keluar dari kamar pasien 112 ini sesaat setelah meletakan handphone Sehun di nakas.

" Jangan menyalahkan dirimu Tao."

" Aku salah Sehun, aku salah sudah ingin mencelakannya, karena dia mengingatkanku pada ayah biologisnya."

" Dia tidak berdosa Tao, kau lihat betapa polosnya wajah mungilnya, rambut hitamnya seperti malam yang menyaksikan kelahirannya, senyumnya seperti sinar mentari yang selalu menerangi langkah ibunya menjalani hari, dan matanya yang memperlihatkan masa depan yang harus kau lalui dengannya dan dirinya." Ucap Sehun.

" Terima kasih Sehun, Terima kasih kau ada untukku, kau meyakinkan aku untuk terus berjuang melawan keterpurukanku, kau membantuku menggapaiku dari lubang kesedihan, dan kau menyelamatkan nyawaku serta anakku." Kata Tao sembari menatap Sehun dalam.

" Dia harus tahu, jika ada malaikat kecil yang hadir diantara kalian." Sehun mengarahkan pembicaraannya kearah –you-know-who.

" Aku tidak yakin dia ingin tahu akan hal ini." Tao tertunduk. Sehun perlahan meletakkan bayi itu ke box kembali, dan sepertinya tidak sulit baginya meski hanya baru melihat satu kali pelajaran menggendong bayi suster Kim.

" Dia punya hak atas anak ini juga Tao, darahnya mengalir pada si kecil. Setidaknya beritahu ia jika kau dan dia membuahkan satu malaikat manis." Ujar Sehun dengan senyum menggoda.

Tao tersenyum dan tersipu malu saat Sehun menyinggung hal itu.

Sehun mengupload foto yang diabadikan oleh Suster Kim ke social media yang ia punya, dan ia bubuhkan kata-kata.

" _Everything he want, Everything he need, He found in you, No matter what they say, him gonna find a way to be with you, take him to the pleace of your sweet love, to realise what you do to him."_

Sehun tersenyum setelah foto yang ia unggah selesai. Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tao yang ternyata sudah kembali tertidur pulas kembal dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat box bayinya, Sehun tersenyum melihat hal itu.

888

PRAAKK

Deru nafas terdengar dari pria yang tercengang dan tanpa sadar menjatuhkan handphone yang tadi ia genggam.

" Ada apa Wu?" Tanya seorang wanita.

" Tidak apa."

" Foto siapa ini?" wanita itu melihat handphone yang tergeletak di lantai.

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Bukankah itu Zi Tao? Bayi siapa itu dan siapa laki-laki yang disampingnya."

" Bukan urusanmu."

" Kau partner kerjaku Wu, aku berhak tahu, aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kegiatanmu."

" Apa hakmu ? kau hanya rekan kerjaku, kau bukan ibuku ataupun istriku, kau tidak perlu ikut campur."

" Wu Yi Fan."

" Kau ingin memberhentikanku? Silahkan. Karena asal kau tahu, sikapmu yang terlalu berlebihan itu menggangguku."

" Kau yakin jika itu anakmu? Kau tidak ingat jika begitu banyak pria yang menginginkan kekasih polos nan lugumu itu, siapa tahu dia bermain dibelakangmu."

" Jaga bicaramu, aku tahu siapa dia dan aku lebih tahu tentang dia dari pada dirimu."

" Kau begitu yakin?"

" Tentu karena aku adalah ayah biologis anak yang Zi Tao lahirkan."

Wanita itu terpekur terdiam, saat melihat ekpresi Wu Yi Fan yang memperlihatkan senyum tajamnya.

888

1 bulan kemudian

10 november 2014

" Sayang , kau haus ya? Baiklah Ibu ambilkan untukmu, tunggu sebentar oke." Tao terliaht menikmati predikat barunya sebagai seorang Ibu, ia berjalan kearah dapur dan mulai membuat satu botol susu untuk sang bayi.

Sang buah hati tengah bermain di box bayinya, Tao tersenyum saat melihat bayinya bergerak aktif bermain gantungan mainan yang terdapat di box bayinya.

Ting Tong

Tao mengeryit kaget mendengar bel apartmentnya berbunyi, bergegas ia melangkah kearah pintu dengan botol susu yang sudah jadi ditangannya.

" Tunggu sebentar." Sahutnya.

Tanpa melihat ke monitor Tao segera membuka pintu, pikirnya Sehunlah yang datang berkunjung, karna hanya Sehun yang tahu dimana ia berada.

TRAAK

Bersamaan botol yang ada ditangan Tao jatuh, tangisan bayi kecilnya melengking kepenjuru apartment.

" Kris ge."

" Zi Tao, aku kembali."

Fin…

Hore-hore ini rekor aku bikin ff, dua jam jadi, :") aku terharu. Huhuhuhuhu

Ini hasil dari foto yang lewat di beranda dan TL oke aku si gak papa :D #topengmanatopeng.

Oke ini ff mpreg pertamaku, jadi maaf yak kalau aneh +_=

Terselip permohonan di ff ini :D

Oke yang mau komen silahkan yang mau ngebash silahkan :D

Aku gak papa :D

Ini no edit jadi maaf kalau typo dimana-mana, maklum mata saya agak burem =_+

Sekian terima kasih.

_FlameKeyoonHun_

Minggu , 5 Oktober 2014

09.30 - 11.30 pm

UtaraPekalongan


End file.
